


Reckless

by RavenDawn



Series: Assassins & Hitmen [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDawn/pseuds/RavenDawn
Summary: Kylo Ren is the definition of reckless and Hux can’t stand it.





	Reckless

Kylo Ren is the definition of reckless and Hux can’t stand it.

They agree on nothing clash 99% of the time, the 1% is one they have to kill someone but even the way of the death isn’t agreed on.

Hux hates him and he’s been so frustrated lately that he needs to fuck someone but it’s not easy for him to just go chat up someone and take them to bed, he doesn’t like people, doesn’t like talking to them and doesn’t like being around them, that’s why he kills so many of them. Less people for him to deal with.

It’s not a surprise for him that he despises Ren, the surprise is that he doesn’t want to _actually_ kill him, what he does want is to fuck him and this drives Hux mad. It’s the kind of problem that if you ignore them hard enough they’ll disappear so this is what Hux does but he knows that it’ll never work he’s too smart to believe that a problem will disappear if you ignore it.

The problem here is that Hux is sexually frustrated by Kylo Ren.

Solution 1: Kill him

Solution 2: Fuck him

Solution 3: Fuck him then Kill him

Hux likes solution 3 the most he can blame Ren’s kinks for his death.


End file.
